


星陨之时

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc 三十天写的我自己意难平，实在是想给她们一个完美结局！大家新年快乐！
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	星陨之时

从某一天开始，天空中下起了流星雨。

这是一场漫长的流星雨，星星从天而降，持续了整整一个世纪并覆灭了一个时代。

某一天开始，流星雨停了，只有一轮圆月高悬在漆黑的天空，从此世界上没有星星。

安吉拉住在偏远地区的一个小镇里，这里能清楚的看到极光。据说她出生于最后一颗星星陨落的时候，但又无人能够证明。

这里曾经的名字已经没有意义，灾难过后一切都已经覆灭，人类即使有着辉煌的过去但凭借现在剩下的东西也无法重现往日的风采。

这里的天空永远是灰蓝色的调子，太阳的光芒暗淡，大地陷入了永久的寒冬。到了安吉拉14岁的时候，这里的人们已经忘记了繁星的样子，忘记了太阳曾经不可直视的灿烂光芒，忘记了这世间曾经拥有的春夏。

那个曾经的世界已经消失无踪了。

有一天，这个小镇来了一名旅者，她有着与人们不一样的棕色皮肤，明明是一张英气逼人的脸却那么的柔和，有着经历过沧海桑田的磨砺后沉淀下来的通透。可她看起来依旧年轻，不想那些百岁老人一样每一条皱纹里都保存着知识。

小镇里的所有人都对她很好奇，包括安吉拉。

安吉拉的家里开着一家小旅店，虽然几乎没有客人，他们早就把旅店改造成了自己的家，直到旅人的到来他们才再次想起自己的本职。

旅人住进了安吉拉家的旅店。

小小的房子非常的温馨，旅人的房间在二楼，正好在安吉拉的隔壁。为了安全起见安吉拉的父母让她下来和他们睡，可安吉拉并不想，她正是爱幻想的年纪，这个苍蓝色调子一成不变的小镇早就不能满足她的好奇心，她想知道外面的世界是什么样子，是不是真如那些满脸褶皱的老人怀念的那样多彩，而作为旅人外来者正好能解答她的所有疑惑，年轻的她又不会像那些老人一样在讲故事的过程中睡着。

“别去给人家添麻烦”妈妈叮嘱安吉拉

“我知道”满口答应着，安吉拉心里还是有自己的小九九。

当夜幕降临，父母都陷入沉睡，昏黄的灯光熄灭，一轮圆月高悬于天空之上，暗绿色的极光布满了天空煞是瑰丽，光芒射入安吉拉的窗打在她的脸上。她无心欣赏，也无法入睡。隔壁的旅者占据了她全部的思维，她想去旅者那里听故事，却又害怕打扰了客人的安眠。

辗转反侧，床被她弄的吱嘎直响，在寂静的夜色里十分明显。终于，好奇心敌过了心中的一切犹豫，安吉拉起身披上她的小毯子悄悄打开房门来到了走廊上。

隔壁旅者的房间门缝中透出温暖的黄光，安吉拉站在门口深吸了一口气，她鼓起勇气敲了敲门，直到旅者柔和的声音传来她才松了一口气。

“是安吉拉吗？”旅者在房间里问。

“是的！对不起这么晚还打扰你”安吉拉握住门把手迟迟不敢开门。

“快进来吧，我傍晚就发现你想和我说话”

门被拉开，安吉拉暴露在了温暖的烛光中，神情有些怯懦。她朝门内看去，旅者似乎并没有入睡的打算，她穿戴整齐，桌子上摆着一本笔记。

“您不睡觉吗？”

旅者让开身子，安吉拉走进了房间。

“还没有，我还在整理自己的旅行日记”旅者看向桌子。

“那个………”安吉拉看向桌子上的日记踌躇了一会。

“能和我讲讲外面的世界是怎样的吗？”她鼓起勇气发问。

旅者的脸上露出了惊讶的神情，这让安吉拉的内心更加忐忑。

“是我冒犯了吗？”她小声说。

“不不，没有，我只是惊讶你想问这个”旅者抓了抓脑袋，似乎对吓到安吉拉感到很抱歉。

“先坐下吧，我可以给你看我的旅行照片”旅者将门关上开始在背包内翻找，安吉拉四下看了看规矩的坐在了旅者的床上，她现在又激动又忐忑，这么相信一个陌生人也不知是否是个正确的选择。

“这些是我旅行时拍摄的照片。”旅者将一个本子拿给了安吉拉。

“我还以为会在相机里”安吉拉摸着本子厚重的分量有些不解。

“有的时候一眼能看到的东西比看不到的数据要靠谱不是吗？其实就是我个人的习惯罢了”旅者似乎有些害羞。

翻开相册，映入眼帘的是金黄色的世界，灿烂的阳光下大海泛着波澜，碧色的海洋清澈见底。相片的左下角记录着一个遥远的日期，旁边似乎是名字的缩写。安吉拉目不转睛的盯着那片碧蓝，眼中带着惊叹。

“这是真的吗！这么明亮的阳光，没有结冰的海洋！”她激动的看着旅者。

“是真的，不过这些都是很久远的照片了，那是太阳还没有熄灭的时候”旅者轻笑着点头。

“可是听说那已经是一百年以前的事情了，你怎么会有那时候的照片？难道是你的家人拍的？”安吉拉不解。

“嗯……怎么说呢？你可以这么理解”

“所以你也没见过这么灿烂的阳光是吗……”安吉拉的脸垮了下来。

“嗯……”旅者发出了类似犹豫的声音，却没有否定。

“好遗憾啊……”安吉拉不由得叹息，随后又唔住了嘴对自己的无礼道歉。

“没关系的，我也想看看这金色的阳光”旅者怀念的看着安吉拉手中的照片。

“对了！我还没有问您的名字，真是太失礼了！”安吉拉一下从床上跳了起来。

“不用道歉，是我没有自我介绍”旅者赶忙安抚她。

“我叫法芮尔，你也可以叫我法拉”

明明是陌生的名字却又那么熟悉，安吉拉歪头思考了一下，最后把这种熟悉感归咎于她曾经在哪里听过。房间里陷入了沉默，安吉拉赶忙找了一个话题。

“法拉，你为什么要旅行呢？”她看着照片忍不住问。

“刚开始是为了找一个人，后来就单纯是在世界上慢慢看了”法拉坐在了桌边的椅子上。

“是什么人啊？”安吉拉很好奇。

“嗯……你愿意听一个故事吗？”法拉看着安吉拉，却像是在看很遥远的什么地方。

“好啊”安吉拉点点头。

“很久很久以前有一个死神，她爱上了一位女神。可是天神不允许这禁忌的恋情，作为惩罚，她把女神的灵魂撕碎变成了天上的星星，并对死神说只有繁星陨落之时女神才会归来，从此以后死神就踏上了寻找女神的旅程”

“我已经不是小孩子了，这个世界上哪有神啊”安吉拉感觉自己被糊弄了，忍不住抱怨。

“嗯，确实没有神明了”法拉点了点头。

“那这个故事和你找的人有什么关系吗？”安吉拉没有明白。

“没什么关系，就是想给你讲个故事”法拉微笑。

“我又不是小孩子了！”安吉拉气鼓鼓的看着法拉，法拉笑出了声，揉了揉安吉拉的脑袋。

“所以你找到你要找的人了吗？”安吉拉问。

“找到了”法拉点头。

“那她在哪里？”

“她在过自己的生活，所以我不想打扰”

“可是你不是找她很久了吗？为什么不告诉她呢？”安吉拉不解。

“有时候让一切归于平静不是更好吗？”

“可是你又没有问她究竟怎么想”安吉拉托腮“问清楚不是更好吗？”

法拉惊讶的看着安吉拉不知道说什么，她张了张嘴，最后还是没有发出任何音节。

“所以你喜欢她吗？”

“嗯，很喜欢”

“那为什么不去告诉她呢”安吉拉完全不理解法拉的做法。

“怎么说呢，喜欢就像是你吃了一颗很美味的糖果，然后狠狠跌了一跤”法拉思索着措辞，希望能跟安吉拉解释明白。

“只要吃糖就会摔跤吗？”安吉拉问。

“是的，非常非常疼”

“可我还是想要尝试”安吉拉皱着眉头。

“为什么”法拉不解。

“因为我想尝尝这颗糖的滋味”

房间里再次安静了下来，安吉拉不解的看着神色复杂的法拉，不知道自己是不是说错了什么，她有些紧张的抓着自己的衣角。

“感觉我总是会被你点醒”法拉喃喃自语

“什么？”安吉拉没听清楚。

“你想不想看看奇迹？”沉默半晌，法拉站起身下定了决心。

“什么奇迹？”安吉拉早就一头雾水。

“神的奇迹”

话音刚落，整个房间被灿烂的光充满，温暖又明亮，就像是照片里太阳的光芒，阳光中的法拉对安吉拉伸出了手，安吉拉小心翼翼的把手放了上去，一瞬间，各种瑰丽的景象在眼前闪过。

巨大的太阳下，金色的白衣女神在舞蹈，大地在燃烧。

澄澈的海洋，海龟从身边掠过，五颜六色的珊瑚礁遍布海底，鲜艳的鱼儿滑过脸颊。

高耸的山顶，灿烂的星海触手可及，银河从头顶倾泻而下在天边坠入云朵。

摩天轮，峡谷，黑夜，白昼，极光。

一幕幕陌生的景象在眼前掠过，明明那么美，明明应该兴奋不已，安吉拉却早已泪流满面，她不知道原因，却觉得整个心脏被拉入了幽深的海底酸涩且不见光明。

她觉得自己像是错过了好几个世纪。

“这是什么啊”她抹着眼泪

“这都是我的记忆”法拉轻轻为安吉拉拭去眼泪。

“你真的是神吗？”

“那只是我的一个身份”法拉握紧安吉拉的手。

“我最初是神明，后来在世间行走了无数个世纪，做了各种各样的事情，早就不是单纯的神了”

“那你是什么？”

“我只是一个行走世间的旅人，顺便寻找我的爱人”法拉温柔的看着安吉拉。

安吉拉感觉自己懂了，却又觉得自己什么都没动懂。她遇到了太多无法理解的事情，一时间竟然不知道应该如何反应，只是紧紧的回握法拉的手，似乎这样就能减轻心中不知为何升起的悲伤。

“没关系，你以后会明白的”法拉抚摸安吉拉的头发。

“今天的一切就当作一场梦。”

“我不想忘了你！不要让我忘了你！我想和你一起去旅行！”安吉拉一把抱住法拉，就好像一松手法拉就会消失。

“那么，如果你成年之后依旧没有改变想法的话，我会来找你”法拉蹲下轻轻在安吉拉的额头落下一个吻。

“今天就先睡吧”

困意席卷了安吉拉，她却无论如何都不想闭眼，好不容易找到了糖果，但还没有品尝就要失去了。

“别伤心，我们还会见面的”这么说着，法拉的身影渐渐模糊，最终视野陷入了黑暗。

法拉将安吉拉轻轻放在她自己的床上，为她拭去眼角的泪滴。

“再见面的时候可要高兴一些啊，已经过去了这么久，我不想再惹你哭了”法拉笑的有些无奈。

第二天醒来，法拉已经离开了旅店，安吉拉木然的坐在床上，手中拿着一张照片，上面有着灿烂阳光照耀下的碧色海洋。

安吉拉感觉自己狠狠摔了一跤，心里有点疼，她模糊觉得自己有点懂法拉的感觉。

可她还是想品尝那颗没有到嘴里的糖的滋味。

如果事实真如法拉所讲，她已经等了她无数个世纪。

那她也可以等再见到法拉的那一天。

不过这次她要告诉法拉，只要牵着手就不会摔跤了。


End file.
